The Dangers of Wolf and Man
by TheGermansareComing
Summary: Germany is a werewolf and Prussia is a hunter. Ludwig has hatred towards the hunters. They killed his mother while he was a little pup. Ludwig meets up with "a few kids who steals his clothes" after running back to the original dens to destroy them while hides his packs tracks. He runs into Gilbert while he's making his escape back to the new dens.
1. Chapter 1

A quiet forest with overgrown trees reaching for the sky, the trees swaying side to side as if they were dancing. A blonde wolf cuddled up into a ball. Soft groans escaped out of his mouth. The wolf's breathing was slow now its reapped, and his groans turned into loud whimpers. He jerked causing the blonde to awake."A-ah... again I need to get over this." Ludwig sighed " Maybe a walk would help." He said while stretching. Standing upright slowly, his fur began to disappear into skin. His paws turned into hands and so on. The transformation is very painful, but after changing forms so often. Ludwig got used to the pain. His nightmares started ever since the hunters are coming closer to his pack. His pack tried moving but failed due the risk of the hunters. Werewolfs are stronger than Humans right? Yes, but when a hunter is killed more hunters come forward to beat their are all over the forest. Only three of his own died from the hunters, and this worries Ludwig. Thier scents are getting closer. He must do something! The humans are only a mile away from the dens. A twig snapped, making Ludwig jump. ( change P.O.V) Was? What is that sound? I thought. A big brown moose was the source of the sound. I sighed in relief "Verdammt I need to stop worrying." My stomach growled at me. I placed my cold hand on my feverish belly, well I need to eat. I transformed back into wolf form. The moose ran, it knew what was going to happen if he stayed. I frowned, I didn't want to run, but its the best for the clan and I. I chased the beast through the white forest. He only ran straight forward, I found out after chasing him for ten minutes. I twisted through the trees and met up with the brown moose. I leaped on its back and bit it hard on the neck. The moose shook its head, trying desperately to shake me off. I didn't give in, I sank my sharp fangs harder in his moose finally gave in, he fell onto the ground with a loud puff. The snow surrounded the brown beast, white snow turning to red. I huffed, gott that beast really got me. I should have killed the animal faster, I thought. I bit on to the dead moose's neck and dragged it back to the dens. There are five people in my pack. My pack is small compared to others. My numbers are dropping steadily, and the hunters are increasing everyday. I shaked my head, I need to move now its eating up my conscious. I will tell the others, after our fest. ~Timeskip~ After we finished eating I told the elders about our situation. I thought out the plan, women and pups were going to leave first, then following them would be the elders. I was not going to be leading everyone, even though I am the Alpa. Nobody wanted to risk losing an " Top Dog." We walk as our Human forms, We were also given skins to wear as clothes to look more convincing as a Human. The crunching snow beneath my feet was a soothing sound, and the cooing of birds. I smiled lightly, one of the elders looked at me and chuckled. "Son, I haven't seen you smile in a long time. What caused you to smile?" I looked at the aging man before me. " I find this adventure amusing Vater." I kept grinning at myself. My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling too much. " Oh, how so?" He questioned. " Well Vater, I have a feelings that Humans will like us again, and are willing to be companions." He stared at me with shock in his eyes. " My boy, I'm glad that you're forgiving them. But I don't think the relationship between wolf and man will be ever repaired." My smile slowly turned into my normal expression. What caused the relationship to turn into such bitterness? Father looked down with an unreadable demeanor. " Son, lets not talk about this when we're still searching for new grounds." My curious was eating my mind.I didn't want to act like a spoiled brat just to listen to a story. "Ja, Vater." I replied with a sigh. A woman shouted " Ludwig! We found a spot. Come Look!" I gazed at my Father for approval, he nodded. I rushed to the woman's aid. "Yes, Frau." I nodded at the woman. " How is this possible? There's no snow, and the flowers are blooming." I bend down to pick a daisy, bring the delicate flower to my nose, to smell its sweet scent. I stood up with the flower to touch the tree. The tree's roots are wrapped around a small fallen tree, and deep green moss is touching the bottoms of the roots. Tall trees circling us like a predators hunting prey. I was lost in for any words. The only question I had was how did this beautiful spot formed perfectly? I looked at my Father for answers. "Son, maybe we should stay out of this place. Humans could have made this, It's a trap." He pointed out to the trees, and peeled the bark off to a nearby tree. " How could any man make this?" I spoke my mind saying the first thing that came to mind. " Humans have been explaining in technology for centuries." We have been getting explaining too, but as much as them. " How are they more experience than us? We have been walking this world longer than those beings." He gave me a weary smile. " We have been outcasted for thousands of years. We can not risk being the closest to science. The pact must keep moving before nightfall." He changed the subject to stop the conflict from involving anymore. He was gritting his teeth in anger. "But Vater." I whined. He shouted " NEIN, THAT'S ENOUGH!" I pouted like a small child. I huffed then got to back to my feet. "Lets move before its too late." There is two elders, one woman carring a child, and me moving to another spot should be easy right? Nein, the other spots are not execpable to my Vater. Finally, after searching since dawn to nightfall. The pack began to setup their grounds on a nice cliff side, with flowing rivers at the bottom. Although, the first site we found was better in my opinion. The pack's needs are more important then mine. We retired for the night, saving our energy for the next mourning to finish setting up. Setting up the new dens and figuring out going out for hunting. Scheiße maybe moving sites was a bad idea. Did we cover our tracks?... I thought for a moment, no we did not cover our tracks. DAMN IT! I bolt out of the cave without putting on clothes. Running outside in complete darkness, my senses are at its highest peak. I got to my hands and knees to brush away the snow. The snow was eatting at fingers telling me to warm them with a hot fire. Conutinning this my hands started to change into a bright reddish pink color. Running along the trees I managed to return the original dens. Looking at the beauty before me I grew up here. How can I just up and leave like this? My Mutti, god she buried here. I fell to my knees gripping my hair. God what was thinking! How can I leave her alone? I can't? I don't know anymore! Those bastards..killed her. Those. God. Damn. Bastards. Tears were running down my face like race. I thought back what my Vater said to me along time ago. "Son, you must listen, if you want to be a become a Alpa." The smile boy smiled. "Yes Papa. I'll listen to you!" The elder blend down to pet the boy's head. "Gut then listen well my boy. Once we leave the dens for good. You must destory them. No matter what,and you need to forget everything about the old dens." The blonde boy had a confused look. "Why do we have to break the old dens Papa?" His wrinkles soften into a fown. "They're bad people in this world. Who want to hurt us." The boy tiled his head. "Why would anyone want to hurt us Vatti?" He sighed and closed his eyes shut. "Sohn, they don't like us okay. Now will you promise me that you will heed my words" The little boy shook his head violently and replied with. "Yes Papa I will!" Ludwig's flash back ended. He's still down at his knees, and staring at ground. "I must follow my Father's words." Ludwig got back to his feet, feeling all the rage builting up inside of him expoded. He went lose breaking pots, and ripping pelts off of the caves, and also stompping on the fire pits. He breathed heavly, his eyes boiling with hatard. The blonde turned around and whispered. "Forgive me Mutter." With that he began his way back the dens. - change P.O.V.- I hang my head in shame. I never felt so ashamed before..she must hate me. I followed my Father's word though. Would it still be right? I quicken my pace, my thoughts were overthown with more questions. When they were stopped. When I'd ran into something that was very warm. A man with snow white hair, and beating red eyes. His eyes was widen and so was mine. The man is holding a shot gun too. My Father warned me about these people. I need to say something he staring at me. "I'm sorry for bumping into you sir." He looked down and smirked. "Its no problem and nice clothes you got there!" Fuck! Keep cool come up with something Ludwig! "Oh ja I was running and I met up a few people..then they stole my clothes." I hopes that he did not see through the white lie. He just nodded. "Hmm. What are you doing here in the first place?" The man kept circling around me and with an skeptical look on his face. "A jog huh?" My throat is dry I swallowed a dry lump. "J-ja." I wanted to runaway from this person so bad. If I did he surely knew that I was lying to him, but he bursted out in laughter. "Kesesese~!" His laugh sounded so strange, I never heard such a weird laugh. So I tilted my head. "Mein Gott!" He held his stomach while bending over. "Was so funny?" He tried to contain his laughs. "I-I uh keses like you! Wie heißt du?" He likes me? What, and now he's wanting my name? Why would he want to know my name? Maybe it can't hurt if I tell him my name. "Ich heiße Ludwig. Wie heißt du?" I can't believe he knows German. Their's no hunter in Europe yet, maybe he's not a hunter. He flashed me a grin. "Ludwig huh? Your name sounds awesome but not as awesome as mine!" I Instantly face palmed soon as he said awesome. I have get going its middle of the night, and I'm talking to a complete stranger. Whom might be a hunter, and I'm standing here like an idiot. "MINE NAME IS GILBERT THE AWESOME!" And he's really weird maybe I should get going. "Look Gilbert, I have to go home it's late. Please let me retire for the night." I spoke tiredly. "Of course, let the awesome me walk you back home. Before those people take even more from you kesese~!" Its nice he offered me to walk with him. I can't simply walk him to the dens. "Nein I would like to walk alone bitte." He shook his head. "Nein nein nein I can't let a handsome man walk away alone.~" He said in a seductive voice. I felt my cheeks warm up by his comment. "Especially one with an awesome body." Gilbert held his chin while nodding. "Um..I'll be going now. Tschüss." I turned around only to be grabbed by my writs. "Wait Liebe bitte, let me at least walk you home." He gave the saddest look he could muster and whinnied. "Bittee." Hmm.. There's a cabin a mile away. I'll lead him there so he'll stop nagging me. "Fine." My tone was dangerously low then I thought. Gilbert winked at me. "Alright let the awesome me show you a nice time!" A bird came chirping and landed on the gray haired man. "Piayo piayo!" Gilbert grabbed the bird off of his head. "Gilbird! Where have you been? I missed you so much." He covered the bird with sweet kisses. "Ludwig, this is my awesome chick! Gilbird. Gilbird this is Ludwig. Ludwig this is Gilbird. Kesese~!" I raised a brow questionably. "Hallo Gilbird." He chirped in respond. What an smart bird. "Piayo!" Gibert giggled like a little school girl. "I think he likes you too." I sighed in annoyance. "Can we go now? It's late and I have work to do in the mourning." Folding my arms and tapping my foot in impatiens. "Oh ja we can leave now." He rubbed back of his neck nervously. "Gut lets go then." I snapped at him. Finally I can go home and warm up my hands then. 


	2. Chapter 2

We have been walking now for ten minutes. I stopped for Gilbert to catch up to me. I must have been daydreaming because I felt a hand spanking my rear, and I moaned slightly. "Keses like that?" He teased me. My face heated up, and I became fluttered. "S-stop it." I managed to squeak out. He only smiled being encouraged by my reaction. "Ooh, why would I stop. If you're liking the attention, you must be lonely living all by yourself." He emphasized "attention" with a husky growl. I sense how this would only worsen if I let him take over my body. So I pushed his body off of me, and Gilbert pouted. "You're a party pooper." He spat. How could he think that I'm his mate? I'm a man after all. Plus he's a human and I'm a werewolf. We can't..be wrong."You're too quiet I guess you're shy then. That's even better!" Oh gott. Why did I say yes? I hang my head down in shame. "Your so cute you know. You're blushing too, and your face is completely red." Gilbert whispered in my ear. I snarled at him baring my teeth. My pear white fangs telling him to back off. His eyes widen then twisted his lips into another smirk. "And you're a feisty one. Good shows me that you like it rough!" He pinned me roughly to a spiky tree while he spread his lips around my neck to nibble sweetly. I open my mouth to let out a few moans, I also felt my body tingling then turning into burning heat. He chuckled. "Kesese. Ich weiß feels good doesn't it. The awesome me told you so." Trailing up my neck with kisses, only to reach my ear lobe. He bit my ear lobe rather rough, causing more moans to upraise. "Aa-ah..!" He kept nibbling to find my sweet spot, once he found my sweet spot he nibbled even harder. Thus turning me into a moaning mess. I thrush forward grinding my member to his. Only causing mine to stiffen and I gasped. " Who knew that your moans sounded so adorable west." West? Did he just call me a direction? What the fuck? I'm practically throwing my body at this man! I pushed him off again, and he whined at me. "Aw did I say something wrong?" Yes! You're touching a man you barely know! And not to mention getting into my business! I screamed in my head. I felt my rage burning my skin. Then all of a sudden my tail appeared between my legs. Fuck! Oh no, I triggered my transformation. I screamed like a crazed mad man the pain was spreading to my head. I fell to my knees groaning even louder. Gilbert rushed to my side grabbing my hand to hold. "Hey Ludwig are you okay?" My hands started to tingle and fur started to grow on my hands, my fingers were no longer there only to see rather large paws. Gilbert continued to stare at me with his mouth hanging wide open. My wolf ears tweaked I was confused why I only transformed only a little. I felt very weary and weak I tried to stand up but only to fall to my knees again. The cold welcomed around my butt giving a nice greeting hello. I couldn't feel the snow beneath me when I was transforming. The snow felt so nice under me, I closed my eyes in pleasure enjoying the moment. Until a certain cough interrupted my peace. Oh so ein mist! 


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert smirked. re a werewolf..?Answer me!m starting to like this man.

**Gilbert sighed whilst running his fingers through his hair. **

**- change pov- **

**The two stood there like a deer in headlights. The messy gray hair man circled around the blonde German. Ludwig snapped his head. **

**t lied to you.s hair lifting the man up. **

**Gilbert said harshly,and shoving Ludwig off. **

**Ludwig begged. Walking back to Gilbert seductively. Ludwig said while grinding his body to Gils lips. The blonde sighed, his hands traveling down south to his manhood. Slowly pumping his muscle, showing Gilbert how badly he wanted him. Ludwig pleaded to Gilbert while he continued to touch his self. **

**Gilbert felt rather turned on by Ludwig acting submissive, and he loves being in control. He mocked Ludwig by growling at him. **

**The growl turned out to be a failure. Ludwig chuckled and snarled into his neck the vibrations sent a chill down Gilberts lip thrusting his tongue inside his moist fell down with Gilbert the snow broke their fall. Both of them chuckled and stared into each eyes. They went back into the heated kiss. He asked between the short breaths of the kissing. Ludwig nodded yes. Gilbert whispered into the blonde**Say it out ..Come on tell me. If you want to be a good boy. I** He purred, Ludwig whined impatiently wanting more of Gilbert** I** He moaned, Gilbert smiled creepily. **

**He praised Ludwig with a slap to the ass cheek. Whilst he threw Ludwig over his shoulders. Ludwig yelped in surprise. **

**He squirmed. **

**The blonde blushed. **

**Gilbert spanked the man with one of his free hands. Earning another yelp from Ludwig. **

**He waved his finger back and forth. Gilbert stole a glance from Ludwig. ll make you mine Keseses~!**Oh no.t paying enough attention to him. So Ludwig started to think naughty things. He could feel his manhood getting harder the precum dripped down to GilLudwig

**t worry we Ludwig could feel the embarrassment hitting him like a bat. **You kinky bastard this is my house! All well..Let


End file.
